


Peace and Quiet

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Shorts 1 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Vin enjoys a little solitude ... temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Vin Tanner took a contented breath, relaxing in the cool, clear water. One hundred times better than the bathhouse in town, he mused, enjoying the vivid blue sky above him and the outspread branches of an old tree that allowed only a fraction of the sun's rays to pass through. 

Week after week after week of stifling hot weather with no relief in sight had prompted him to leave Four Corners, seeking the peace and quiet that only nature could provide. Now, he closed his eyes, allowing the slowly moving water to wash away not only the dirt and dust, but also the stress and fatigue that had begun to plague him.

Submerging himself in the water, his long hair swirling above him, he stayed under for several long minutes before he allowed himself to float back to the surface. He took a deep breath, preparing to plunge back into the water, but instead turned at the sound of approaching hoof beats and low voices. Casting a look at his Mare's Leg, left on the bank next to his clothing and well out of reach, Vin sank a little deeper in the stream, only his eyes and the top of his head still visible, hoping that a group of bounty hunters hadn't just stumbled on his retreat. 

"Hey, Vin!" 

Five more greetings followed, and Tanner shook his head, smiling in amusement. He should have known.

"How's the water?" JD called.

The wide smile on Vin's face must have answered the question sufficiently, as six men rapidly dismounted, secured their horses, and began to haphazardly fling clothing, gun belts, boots and hats over nearby bushes and low-hanging branches.

Splash! 

Splash! 

Splash! 

Splash! 

Splash! 

Splash!

Almost immediately, Buck jumped on JD, forcing the smaller man under the water. Josiah quickly followed his example, laughing as he dunked Nathan. Chris exchanged a look with Vin, and then both of them eyed Ezra.

The gambler immediately raised his hands in entreaty. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. There's no need-" His words were cut off as he was abruptly pulled under the water.

Soon there was water splashing in all directions, and seven men, most of whom had been hardened by life's trials and tribulations, laughed and played like little boys.

It wasn't exactly peaceful and quiet any more, Vin reflected, at least by most standards. But there was more than one type of peace, and being surrounded by friends and family was one of the best kind.

 

~end~


End file.
